The set-top box device has become an important device for accessing media content services (television programming services) distributed over a media content distribution network. A typical set-top box device renders a graphical user interface for display by a display device. Through the graphical user interface, an end user of media content services is able to interact with the set-top box device to access and use those services.
Conventionally, certain properties of a graphical user interface rendered by a set-top box device are fixed or static. To illustrate, a set-top box device may render and provide a graphical user interface screen for display by a display device. The screen may include fixed properties such as fixed visual layouts and/or screen locations of certain graphical elements within the graphical user interface. For example, the graphical user interface screen may be a menu screen that includes a fixed layout of a static set of selectable menu options. The menu layout may be fixed in that it occupies a fixed screen position within the graphical user interface screen and/or contains static menu options (e.g., the same set of menu options and/or a fixed order or arrangement of the menu options within the menu layout). Because the menu layout is fixed, the same menu layout is repeatedly rendered and displayed without modification to the fixed properties of the menu layout. Such static rendering of the menu layout may limit the potential quality of a user experience with the set-top box device and/or with the media content services accessed through the set-top box device.